recuerdos olvidados de un pasado perdido
by Titan Lover forever
Summary: starfire es una chica de 17 años que se acaba de mudar a ciudad gótica, haciendo nuevos amigos como enemigos, pero ella no tiene idea de que alguna vez tuvo otra vida solo de tragedia y sufrimiento, su madre es la única que sabe de ello pero hará lo imposible para que su hija no lo recuerde y sea feliz en su nueva vida, ¿podra cumplir su objetivo?. es mi primer fic, por favor lean!
1. Capítulo 1

_** hola! bueno, como verán es mi primera historia que publico, a si que por (supongo) ovbias razónes es el primer fic que escribo, tan solo tengo 2 capítulos aunque supongo que cuando publique el otro, tendrá bastantes cambios, porfavor ténganme paciencia y por último:**_

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de DC Comics y warner**_

_**PD: si me pertenecieran, les juro que tendrían la sexta temporada junto con (si no es una mala idea) un Liveaction, pero bueno, no me pertenecen u.u, sin más que decir, a leer se ha dicho!.**_

* * *

_**Primer día de clases: C**__**onociendo nuevos amigos**_

Primer día de clases en la enseñanza media, sonó la alarma a las 7:00am en punto, avisándome que ya era hora de levantarse ,la apagué y me dispuse a recuperar mi sueño nuevamente hasta que un par de minutos mas tarde la voz de una persona familiar entró a mi pieza diciéndome que debía levantarme.

-Rápido hija levántate es tu primer día de clases, en este colegio

-Pero mamá nadie va a la escuela en su primer día de clases, déjame dormir -Dije cubriendome hasta la cabeza con la sábana

-Nada de peros, debes levantarte ahora o te quedarás sin asiento igual a la otra vez en tu otro colegio cuando estabas molesta de no tener un puesto el primer dia de clases...aunque no quisite darme detalles, no importa, te quiero ver en pie en 30 minutos.

Y dicho esto mi madre cerró la puerta mientras yo recordaba ese día del que me hablaba, había llegado tarde y ya no habian asientos asi que tuve que esperar a que llegara uno de los auxiliares que habia llamado mi profesor para que me trajera una mesa junto con una silla y mientras lo esperaba, unos chistositos me empezaron a tirar papeles mientras un grupo de compañeras se reía, sin duda no es el primer día de clases que yo esperaba en ese colegio.

-Ésta vez, no será así- me dispuse a levantarme rápido, el corpiño,la camisa,los calcetines,la falda,los zapatos negros de verano, y al baño a darme una ducha bien rápida o mi madre si que se enojará.

Salí de la ducha, me vestí y nuevamente escuche la voz de mi madre...

-Vamos kory, apúrate, ya pasó media hora y en 15 minutos más pasará el autobús, no alcanzarás a desayunar.

-Ya voy, ya voy, es que no encuentro la torpe corbata...¡la encontré!, enseguida bajo- Me puse mi abrigo, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí al comedor a tomar mi desayuno cosa que demoré 13 minutos justos para después ir al encuentro de mi transporte escolar.

-Adiós madre, te veré en la tarde

-Adiós hija, cuídate.

* * *

-A ver Robin, si logras demostrarme que eres valiente y no le temes a nada como tu dices, te dejaré jugar mis videojuegos, por una semana

-Trato hecho, ¿que quieres que haga Cyborg?

-Mmmm...¡ya sé!- dijo fijando la vista en una ojiverde que estaba subiendo al autobús-¿ves a la chica nueva que viene hacia acá?

-Si...¿porqué?

-Trata de hacer que se tropiece

-Mmm ... no se ...

-No me digas que el "gran" Robin tiene miedo- dijo burlonamente su amigo, distorcionándolo para que lo hiciera

-Está bien, pero me prestas los videojuegos o si no...

-O si no ¿qué?- lo interrumpió Cyborg

-O si no te las verás conmigo- Contestó Robin, de manera desafiante.

Qué difícil sería, no porque tenía miedo, si no porque para su mala suerte justo tenía que ser mujer, no, no es que le tenga miedo a las mujeres, si no que Robin siempre ha pensado que el sexo opuesto es más débil que ellos, aparte de que no iva a votar a la chica al piso por un estúpido trato, pero...¡los videojuegos de Cyborg son lo mejor del mundo! pensaba a si que, qué más da, si después de todo podría disculparse, o finjir no haberla visto, era así de simple.

Para su desgracia, al poner el pie, la chica de alguna forma no alcanzó a caer contra el piso, aunque tampoco pudo evitar el irse hacia adelante al intentar no caerse, por lo cual era notable lo enojada que quedó.

-¡¿no podrías tener cuidado a la hora de poner tu pie en medio de la pasada?!

-No te vi pasar-contesto el pelinegro haciendose el inoscente- Te prometo que me fijaré para la próxima.

- Si claro, esa se nota que ni siquiera tu te la crees- dijo notablemente más enfadada que antes al ver que le estaban mintiendo.

-Okey, okey, calma, se nota que no te convencí, lo que pasa es que era un reto, por eso te puse el pie,ya, te lo dije,¿feliz?

-Y justo toco la tremenda casualidad de hacerme esa sancadilla a mí ¿no?, no le podía haber tocado a otra- contestó Starfire sin cambiar su tono

-Bueno, tampoco creí que te enojarías tanto, pero ya sabes, un reto, es un reto.

-Por lo menos podrías pedir disculpas

-No es para tanto, además si lo hiciera, ya no se valdría como un reto ¿o sí?- le contestó Robin cargando su voz de manera arrogante

-¿Te digo algo?

-¿Qué?

-Me dejaste muy claro lo orgulloso que eres

-¿Yo?

-No...tu compañero de asiento...obvio que me refiero a ti idiota- le dijo starfire con notable sarcasmo

-Te dejaré algo muy claro..YO no soy ORGULLOSO- dijo robin haciendo énfasis en las palabras

-En realidad si eres muy orgulloso Robin- le susurró Cyborg al oído

-Si, claro...con PERMISO- dijo la ojiverde aún molesta.

Seguí mi camino en busca de un asiento todabía enojada por cierto,con una disculpa bastaba y sobraba para no haberse enojado con el, pero no, se nota que se dejaba llevar por su orgullo, llegué al penúltimo par de asientos, me senté bruscamente sin dar importancia con quién, aunque no descuidaría mis modales por el enojo y trate de no golpearlo al sentarme, si, fue lo único en que me fijé, que la persona con quien me senté, era un chico...

-Hola, discúlpame por no haberme presentado- me dijo el chico

-No te preocupes, yo también podía haberme presentado- le dije y le mostré una sonrisa sincera.

-Bueno, ya que ya nos saludamos, te quiero presentar a raven- dijo señalandome a una chica con la que por lo que noté, estaba hablando

-Es un placer- le dije a la chica

-Igualmente- me contestó con una voz un poco fría

-Y yo soy...-se paró, subió su pie izquierdo al asiento y puso sus manos en su cintura- "El Chico Bestia Maravilla"...¡ay!-se quejó- ¿y eso porqué Raven?

-Solo Chico Bestia- dijo Raven mientras se golpeaba una mano con la otra después de haberle dado a Chico Bestia un golpe en la cabeza

-jajajaja...-Me reía- eso fue muy gracioso Raven- Seguía riéndome ahora con una mano en la boca

-Si...jajaja...andas graciosa ¿no? Raven-Dijo Chico Bestia con sarcásmo

-Si- Le contestó con una sonrisa de triunfadora-Y tu ¿como te llamas?

-Lo lamento- Ya se me estaba pasando mi ataque de risa- Olvidé presentarme...Yo me llamo Starfire, y es un placer conocerlos- Dije sonriendo

-El placer es nuestro- Dijo el chico dándome la mano a modo de saludo, a lo cual yo le respondí.

-Bueno, ya que terminamos de presentarnos...¿Me dejarían leer tranquila?- nos preguntó Raven

-¿Y porque no habría de dejarte?, después de todo, fuiste tú sola la que se interrumpió la lectura dándome ese golpe- le contestó Chico Bestia a Raven

-No te lo habría dado, si no dijeras tonterías

-¡Yo no digo tonterías, simplemente quería que Starfire me conociera por ese nombre!

-Por eso, una tontería, todo el mundo te conoce por "Chico Bestia" ¿porque con Starfire debía ser distinto?

-¡Porque hubiese sido genial!

-¡Ya cállate, te dije que quería leer!, ¡¿quieres que te golpée otra vez?!- Dijo Raven amenazante

-¡No!, ya, está bien, me callo- Dijo Chico Bestia asustado

-Por cierto Raven, ¿que estas leyendo?

-Un libro que se llama "En llamas"

-¿En llamas?- dijimos Chico Bestia y yo al mismo tiempo

-Dios, Chico bestia, te lo expliqué antes de que Starfire subiera al bus

-Pues como puedes ver ya se me olvidó- Respondió levantando sus hombros

-¿Y de que se trata?- Pregunté

-Es muy largo para explicar, a parte, no lo entenderías porque tiene tres libros, y este es el segundo que estoy leyendo, es una trilogía

-¿Y es entretenido?- volví a preguntar

-Si, bueno, a mi me gustó mucho, tengo las películas, si quieres, algún día te las presto

-Wow, creo que me prestarás las películas porque no siempre me atrapa la lectura, pero, si me prestas el primer libro y la lectura me interesa, puedo leer y después ver la película- Le dije con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- Me sonrió también- Pero yo en tu lugar vería primero la película y después leería el libro- Dijo y se puso a leer.

-Entendido...pero...¿porqué me recomiendas ver la película primero?- Le pregunté con algo de nervios por haber interrumpido su lectura.

-Porque, yo leí "Los juegos del hambre", me refiero al primer libro por si las dudas-me dió una leve sonrisa- Y después vi la película, pero no fue tan emocionante como lo esperaba

-¿Porqué no te fué tan emocionante?- Cielos, hoy día si que andaba preguntona, me sorprendí de mí misma.

-Porque, al haber leído el libro, ya sabía todo lo que hiba a pasar después de cada escena, en cambio, si no lo hubiera leído antes de ver la película, todo lo que hubiera pasado en ella, hubiese sido inesperado.

-Ahh, ahora entiendo, entonces, voy a seguir tu consejo, pero de todos modos, me gustaría que me prestaras los libros.

-Sí, por supuesto...¿me disculpas?- Dijo señalándome el libro

-Sí, claro, continúa, ya saqué todas mis dudas, puedes leer tranquila- Le guiñé un ojo y le sonreí.

* * *

Bueno, hola de nuevo n.n, espero que les haya gustado, acepto cualquier tipo de crítica exepto, como dicen otros usuarios, que sean críticas destructivas.

hasta luego!

Por cierto! casi me olvido quiero que me contesten esta pregunta sobre el texto n.n

¿quién creyeron que era el chico con el cuál se había sentado Starfire?

Ahora sí, Hasta luego! y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

_hola de nuevo n.n! aquí el segundo capítulo, todabía no tengo claro si serán 4 capítulos con respecto al primer día de clases, pero eso no tiene mucha importancia, espero que no les aburra la lectura, sin más que agregar,  
que comience la acción xD!  
_

_**Primer día de clases:**__**conociendo nuevos amigos. parte 2**_

Todabía en el transporte escolar, hiba conversando animadamente con Chico bestia, el vivía con sus padres, vive en gotham desde que tiene memoria, me dijo que él también era nuevo en este colegio, pero para su suerte, por lo que me contaba, estaría con Raven, quién a pesar de ser de carácter difícil era buena persona, Raven estaba muy concentrada en su lectura, imaginé que deben fascinarle los libros, y también,que odiaba que la interrumpieran, algo me decía que ella fué amable conmigo al explicarme lo de su libro, ya que con Chico bestia no tenía mucha paciencia, cada vez que él decía una tontería, Raven le dedicaba una mirada seria y de desaprobación, pero debe ser por eso que Chico bestia le tomó cariño como un amigo, porque lo corrige a tal punto de hacer que él sea un poco más..em..¿inteligente?, supongo que debe ser eso, no se me ocurre otra explicación a porqué Chico bestia "soporta" a Raven porque en realidad, creo que es Raven quién soporta a Chico bestia.

-¿Starfire, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Por supuesto Chico bestia, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

-¿Porqué traes puesto un uniforme?

-No sabría como contestarte a eso

-¿Porqué?

-Porque ni siquiera yo sé porqué llevo puesto esto, mi madre me lo dejó a los pies de la cama, y bueno, en todos los colegios usan uniforme, ¿no?

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero yo, en mi anterior colegio, nunca asistí con uniforme

-Creo que aquí hay gato encerrado, supongo que mi madre se olvidó de decírmelo, o tal vez no pensó en decírmelo- dije pensativa

-Hey, Raven- llamó chico bestia a la mensionada

-¿Qué quieres?- contestó ella sin ganas, demostrándolo al contestar sin siquiera haberlo mirado

-¿Cuánto falta?

-¿Como quieres que lo sepa, si soy nueva al igual que tú?- le respondió con tono de cansancio, como si estuviera diciéndole algo ovbio, en lo cuál, no se equivocaba

-Bueno, tu siempre tenías las respuestas a todo, por eso te preguntaba, no era para que me contestaras así

-Chico bestia, si usaras un poco tu cerebro, te darías cuenta de que no te contestaría así si no lo merecieras- contestó ella con exasperación.

Yo estaba pensando en lo que Raven le contestó a Chico bestia, en lo cual, le encontraba toda la razón, aunque, yo no habría sido tan dura con él, pero recién estoy conociendo a Raven, no puedo jusgarla.

Seguimos conversando, ahora con Raven quien al parecer decidió posponer su lectura para cuando estubiera más tranquila y no dentro de un bus escolar que transporta a un montón de jóvenes estudiantes, todos hablando a la vez y como siempre los típicos chicos adolescentes molestando y tirando quien sabe qué.

Estaba muy entretenida, a pesar de que Chico bestia fuera alegre y Raven reservada, de todos modos siempre salía un tema que a los tres nos interesaba, pero, sentía algo extraño, como si alguien me estuviera observando, sentí un escalofrío al pensar eso y me distraje con los chicos, pensando que lo que presentí, fué solo producto de mi imaginación,una tontería.

De repente, el bus se detiene inesperadamente, casi haciendo que quedáramos estampillados en el parabrisa, okey, estoy exagerando, pero fue tan brusca la manera en que se detuvo que podría haber pasado, todos los adolescentes que hiban con nosotros, empezaron a bajarse por la puerta delantera, así que híbamos a empujones tratando de salir, después le voy a dar su merecido a ese desgraciado conductor por haber hecho eso, tenía una cara arrogante al ver qué apretujados estábamos por culpa de él, por no haber abierto también la puerta trasera, me las pagará ese infeliz, por culpa de él, casi me botan al piso, y bueno, tú ya te pudes imaginar que cuando caes al piso, nadie se detiene a ayudarte, no, todos pasan por encima tuyo, esquivándote de tantas maneras como es posible, ese conductor lo va a pagar caro.

Ya al fin afuera de esa infernal ola de empujones entre estudiantes, logré por fin junto con mis amigos, salir al exterior, la escuela era enorme, en la entrada había una reja de fierros color verde en vertical, que se podría decir, era del largo de un bus completo, la cruzamos y enfrente había un gran edificio de tres pisos si no me equivoco, ya que unos profesores que estaban atrás de todos los estudiantes, nos apuraban para hacer la formación y no alcancé a ver bien cuántos pisos tenía este, al pasar por un inmenso pasillo que se encontraba al medio de la estructura, al frente se veía un gran patio, y al final de ese patio, se podía ver una pequeña figura la cual estaba hablando o más bién gritando, al igual que los profesores, apurándonos para formarnos.

-¡Rápido mis alumnos!, ¡rápido, hubíquense en sus filas de acuerdo a su curso!, ¡apúrense jóvenes, no tenemos todo el día!

-¿quién se cree él que es para venir a mandarnos?- preguntó Chico Bestia mirando a un hombre con micrófono parado adelante de todos los estudiantes

-Para tu información Chico Bestia, es el director- le contestó Raven

-¿Y como querías que lo supiera?

-Por favor Chico Bestia, no hace falta ser inteligente para darse cuenta, solo basta con ver su vestuario y la autoridad con la que se nos dirige al hablarnos- volvió a contestar Raven rodando sus ojos.

-Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir, pero, somos los únicos que no están formados, ¿alguno de ustedes sabe cual es la fila de nuestro curso?, bueno, me refiero al de Raven y yo, el curso de Chico Bestia es el que está justo al frente del director- les pregunté a los chicos nerviosa, y a penas terminé de hablar Chico Bestia se fué corriendo a su fila.

-Que caballero- dijo Raven a lo cual yo solté una risa a modo de aprobación a lo que decía- y bueno ¿donde está nuestro curso?

-Creí que tú sabrias- respodí levantando mis hombros

-Chicas, ¿qué están haciendo paradas aquí, porqué no están en la fila de su respectivo curso?

-Lo sentimos profesora, nos perdimos al observar todo el colegio y no prestamos atención a cuando se empezaron a formar- le rrespondí a la profesora, que por cierto no me agradó

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?- respondió Raven esta vez, de mala gana

-¿Y qué hacen aquí, porqué todabía no se forman?- preguntó la profesora ya medio enojada supongo por la manera en que Raven le contestó

-Por si no se ha dado cuenta profesora, no nos hemos formado porque no sabemos cuál ni dónde está nuestro curso- dijo Raven quién estaba perdiendo la paciencia notoriamente

-bueno jovencitas, supongo que ustedes sabrán que en este colegio cada curso se divide en 3 grupos denominados con tres letras diferentes, A-B y C, ¿cual es su curso y que grupo les tocó?

-Bueno profesora, a nosotras nos tocó el 4º medio B- le contesté lo más respetuoso que podía ya que su tono de voz me hacía enojar

-Bien, síganme- contestó la vieja-Disculpen chicos, ¿ustedes son el 4º B?

-sí profesora- contestaron unos chicos a lo cuales se dirigía la vieja

-Bien chicas, este es su curso, fórmense de una vez

-Gracias profesora- contestó Raven más seria de lo normal

-Valla, valla, valla, parece que tendremos nuevas compañeras este año- dijo un chico a su compañero de atrás causando mi molestia-Y están muy buenas

-¿Qué miras tanto?...¿a caso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- dijo Raven ahora enojada con el chico que nos miraba con lujuria, lo cuál me dió repugnancia

-En una formación, escuchando la estúpida bienvenida que da el director, pues no, no hay nada mejor que hacer preciosa- contestó él

-No me llames así- volvió a contestar Raven

-¿Y como quieres que te llame preciosa?

-No te preocupes Raven, te llama así porque no tiene perro que le ladre- le dije a Raven y me dirigí hacia él al terminar mi oración

-Para tu información belleza, si tengo perro que me ladre, pero creo que será reemplazado en un par de días, y no me costará mucho conseguirme otro- Dijo examinándome de arriba a abajo pasando su lengua por su labio superior

-¿a sí?- le contesté- muéstranos quién es

-por supuesto belleza, sus deseos son órdenes- dijo haciéndo una reverencia- Es ella- dijo apuntándo a una rubia, que por lo delgada que era, de seguro se había puesto silicona, ya que le sobraba demaciado tanto en los pechos como en su trasero

-¡Hey tú!- la llamé- la rubia alta de en medio...sí, tú- le dije cuando se dió vuelta, y lo hizo con arrogancia, como creyéndose superior, hay supe que no me agradaría para nada- ¿él es tu novio?- le pregunté

-Como se te ocurre, ¿él? ¿mi novio? porfavor- me respondió y se dió vuelta

-¿No que tenías?- me dirige al chico con arrogancia, al parecer, no supo qué contestarme y se dió vuelta, enojado, no sin antes dejarme una mirada llena de ira, a lo cuál sonreí con superioridad.

Al fin escuché la voz del director decir que pasáramos a nuestras salas y me sentí aliviada, estuvimos ahí parados unos 20 minutos si es que no fué más, ya me dolían los hombros de cargar la mochila todo ese tiempo y también me dolían los pies de estar parada en un mismo lugar, sin moverme. El director empezó a nombrar los cursos separando por letra a cada uno, y después empezó a nombrar pisos y números de salas, algo así como "3º A, tercer piso, sala 4" y así fué nombrando unos 14 cursos hasta que nos nombró a nosotros "4º B, tercer piso, sala 1" y el profesor nos dió la orden de que lo siguiéramos, y de a poco, toda la fila comenzó a avanzar pero no en fila, más bien, los hombres parecían una manada de lobos empujándose unos con otros, corriendo desesperados por llegar a la sala y sentarse de una vez por todas, en cambio nosotras, parecíamos unos loros, hablando y hablando hasta que se nos cansaran las lenguas, aunque claro, sin Chico Bestia, Raven y yo no teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

Por fin en la sala, al pasar el marco de la puerta, a mi derecha estaba el pizarrón y a mi izquierda los puestos, fuí corriendo a buscarme un puesto que me quedara cómodo, Raven y yo llegamos primero que mis demás compañeras, así que podíamos elegir un puesto a nuestro antojo, los puestos estaban ordenados en 6 filas verticales hacia el pizarrón y cada fila tenía aproximadamente 9 puestos hacia atrás, así que creo que se podrán imaginar el tamaño de la sala de clases, ¡era inmenso! éramos unos 48 estudiantes, en mi anterior colegio, estoy segura de que éramos menos de la mitad, si no me equivoco, unos 28 estudiantes junto conmigo, en este colegio todo va a ser mucho más emocionante, algo me dice que este año, será extraordinario. Elegí un puesto de la primera fila, la que quedaba del lado de la puerta, y me ubiqué en el último asiento, en cuanto a Raven, se ubicó también en el útimo puesto de la siguiente fila, al lado mío. Después de unos 7 minutos, al fin llegaron mis compañeras junto con la profesora, eran las únicas que faltaban ya que los hombres habían llegado antes que nosotras, empezó la clase, típicamente, con las presentaciones primero del profesor seguido de los estudiantes, nombre, edad y gustos, y menos mal mi madre me dijo que dijera otro nombre y no el mío, porque al parecer, nadie dijo un nombre coherente por decirlo así, más bién, parecían nombres de héroes, llegó mi turno.

-Bien, tome asiento...su compañera de atrás- miré a la profesora y me apunté con el dedo índice para asegurarme de que se refería a mí- si, usted, nombre, edad y gustos

-Starfire, tengo 17 años y mis gustos...emm...Escuchar música y salir a pasear, sola o con amigos y en lo personal prefiero salir con amigos- la profesora sonrió y asintió con su cabeza que estaba bien y que podía tomar asiento, Raven tenía 16 años y sus gustos eran leer y meditar, y no estaba muy lejos a lo que yo creía que le gustaba hacer.

Pasó la clase, faltaban 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre, la clase por cierto, era química, y la profesora se hacía llamar "Canario Negro", en realidad me agradó su clase así que no fué tan aburrido como yo esperaba, de repente, me tiran un papel que me llega en la cabeza, me volteo y veo a Raven llamándome y me entregó su celular que al parecer tenía un mensaje, y este decía:

"¿que tal les va?, a mi mal, el profesor nos ha estado retando toda la clase, y es muy gritón, espero salir pronto al reseso, ¿nos juntaremos verdad?, no seas mala y responde este mensaje Raven, porfavor, me despido o el profesor me quitará el celular.

Adiós.

Chico Bestia"

-¿Quieres que le responda?

-Como quieras, pero al final pone que fuiste tú la que envió el mensaje

-De acuerdo- le respondí el mensaje a Chico Bestia y me despedí con mi apodo, nos veríamos en el primer piso del edificio en el que estoy ahora, ya que a Chico Bestia le había tocado una sala del segundo piso, pero de otro edificio que estaba al frente nuestro. Compramos nuestros almuerzos para el siguiente reseso, que sería en unas 2 horas más, por desgracia, yo no traía el dinero suficiente para comprarme una bebida o algo para tomar junto con mi almuerzo, pero a Raven y a Chico Bestia les había sobrado dinero, y entre los dos, juntaron lo que le sobró con el par de moneditas que tenía y me alcanzó justo para comprarme un jugo de los pequeños. Sonó el timbre nuevamente después de unos 15 minutos, que estupidez de reseso que daban por cierto, en 15 minutos no se alcanzaba a recorrer ni siquiera el primer piso antes de que se escuchara el timbre. Pero antes de dirigirnos a nuestras salas, Chico Bestia nos jaló a cada una del brazo, y dijo que nos juntáramos en una cafetería que había al otro lado del edificio que le tocó a él, que quería que conociéramos a unas personas de su curso, lo cuál me dejó con mucha ansiedad por saber quiénes eran, Raven estaba dudando pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, yo salté al frente y le dije a Chico Bestia que contara con que estaríamos ahí esperando si es que llegábamos primero, o que él nos esperaría a la entrada de la cafetería en caso contrario si es que nos atrasábamos.

* * *

aquí termina este capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ya que por la demora, lo hice más largo que el anterior.

Quiero aprovechar de dejar claro que no dispongo de mucho tiempo para esta historia, aclaro, no digo que no la seguiré, sino que las actualizaciónes no serán muy seguidas, espero estar actualizando unas dos veces al mes y si la escuela me lo permite, en alguno de estos meses, podrían ser tres actualizaciones, pero con eso no me puedo comprometer, les informo de esto para no dejarlos esperando a que pasen los días y no haya actualización, yo soy muy comprometida, y cuando no pueda o me atrase con alguna actualización, vayan a mi perfil, allí publicaré cualquier problema con las actualizaciones.

Sin más que decir, se despide su escritora.

Titan Lover forever


	3. capítulo 3

_**holaaa de nuevo n.n**_

_**demoré, lo sé u.u pero aquí está lo prometido, nos vemos abajo ahora, a leer!**_

* * *

_**Primer día de clases:**_

_**conociendo nuevos amigos. parte 3**_

"Nos está llendo bien, la profesora es muy agradable, nos tocó la clase de química, que mal que el profesor que les tocó los estuviera retando toda la clase, tienes mala suerte *me río por eso* sí, nos veremos en el primer piso del edificio nuestro, no tardes, me despido o me quitarán el celular de Raven por culpa tuya.

Adiós

Starfire".

Respondí el mensaje que dejó Chico Bestia y le entregué el celular a Raven, aunque para mi mala suerte, la profesora justo dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y pudo ver que tenía el celular durante la clase, se paró del asiento de su escritorio y se puso camino en mi dirección, me puse nerviosa, no sabía que rayos hacer, justo antes de que la profesora lograra arrebatarme el celular, se lo entregué Raven, quién a penas lo resivió, lo guardó igual de nerviosa que yo, la profesora me dirigió una mirada bastante seria, pero no mostraba enfado y se puso a hablarme.

-¿Qué hacía con el celular en clases señorita...?

-Starfire -dije

-Señorita Starfire -terminó de formular su pregunta

-Es que...- no sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle, después de unos segundos, solucioné mezclar verdad con un toque de mentiras- Lo que pasa profesora, es que mi amiga Raven tiene un amigo que al igual que ella, incluyéndome a mí, es nuevo, entonces nos envió un mensaje para lograr juntarse con nosotras en este inmenso colegio- En realidad, era la verdad, lo único que agregué es que él estaría perdido, era una mentira algo insignificante- y bueno, como Raven no supo qué responder, me pasó su celular para que respondiera a el mensaje de él.

-Eso no la justifica señorita Starfire, haber, muéstreme su cuaderno- me respondió la profesora, ¿mi cuaderno? ¿para qué quiere mi cuaderno? acaso...¿será para ver si he anotado algo?

-Bueno, ha escrito toda la materia, aunque está prohibido usar el celular durante la clase, solo faltan unos 10 minutos para salir al reseso, ya pasé toda la materia y usted a tomado apunte de todo, la perdonaré esta vez, pero a la próxima pídame permiso o se lo quitaré, y no podrá usarlo hasta terminar mi clase, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si profesora -respondí y le sonreí un poco avergonzada, ya que estoy segura que de haber sido otro profesor, me habría quitado el celular de inmediato y seguramente haría que lo viniera a buscar mi madre, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se marchó de nuevo a su escritorio.

Finalmente sonó el timbre, todos salieron de la sala apretujándose por la puerta como si nunca hubieran tenido un reseso en sus vidas, Raven y yo al verlos salir de esa manera, quedamos con cara de "¿me perdí de algo?", fuimos las últimas en salir de la sala de clases, y nos despedimos de la profesora quién nos sonrió y siguió ordenando sus cosas en una carpeta que luego metió a su cartera y se dirigió a la puerta justo después de que salieramos de la sala, la quedamos mirando y antes de irse la profesora nos dijo "espero que ustedes dos, sean mis mejores alumnas" y le respondimos como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo "cuente con ello" y cada una siguió su camino, de camino al primer piso,le dije a Raven que ahí nos encontraríamos con Chico Bestia y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, al frente, del otro extremo del pasillo, se podía ver el chico recién mencionado.

les explicaré de la mejor manera posible, el colegio al que estoy asistiendo, imagínense un cuadrado, es un ejemplo muy absurdo lo sé, pero solo imagínenselo, abajo está la entrada, ah, se me había olvidado mencionarlo, es que en realidad, esta escuela es muy bonita, después de la entrada, están unas hermosas colinitas y cada una tenía de cuatro a cinco pequeños conjuntos de arbolitos y arbustos, y en el centro las adornaba unos enormes árboles que podría dar sombra a la mitad de mi curso, después de esa increíble escena, le sigue un gran edificio de dos pisos y justo al medio tiene un pasillo que da a un patio simple y aburrido en comparación a la entrada, del lado derecho e izquierdo, hay dos estructuras con tres pisos cada una, a mí y a Raven nos tocó el lado derecho y a Chico Bestia el izquierdo, la estructura de la izquierda también tiene un pasillo que lo atraviesa y al final de aquel pasillo, a la izquierda, está la cafetería, a la derecha sino me equivoco, una biblioteca, y al frente, hay otro lugar de descanso junto a una gran piscina, supongo que hay clases de natación, eso sería espectacular, en conclusión, si no lo pasas bien en las clases, el reseso te lo recompensa, y casi se me olvida, volvamos al cuadrado, en la parte de arriba están, la sala de profesores y la aburrida sala del director del colegio, una pegada a la otra.

Y bien, espero que les haya sido útil ya que no supe de qué otra forma describirlo.

-Hola chicas -dijo Chico Bestia alzando una mano a modo de saludo

-¿Que tal te va amigo bestita? -le respondí

-A mí, me fué muy mal, el profe nos castigó por culpa de un compañero, bueno, más bien por culpa de medio curso por usar el celular durante su hora, nos dió una tarea que revisaría en la próxima clase, que por cierto, no tengo idea cuándo será esa próxima clase, no se imaginan lo insoportable que és -decía mientras llevaba su mano a su frente abriendo mucho sus ojos con gesto de sorpresa y cansancio

-Entonces... te fué super bien -se burló Raven con su sarcásmo dejando ver una sonrisa que demostraba arrogancia

-No seas mala Raven -dije dejando salir una pequeña risa por la mala suerte de mi amigo- ¿Qué tal si me acompañan a comprar mi almuerzo?

-¿Porqué no? -dijo Raven levantando sus hombros -Yo también debo comprar el mío

-Yo igual, qué estamos esperando, vamos de una vez -dijo Chico Bestia alegremente tal como es él

-Chicos, tengo un problema- les hablé para llamar su atención después de haber visto los precios de un cartel que había en el lugar

-¿Qué sucede Starfire? -me preguntó Chico Bestia

-No traje el dinero suficiente para comprarme un refresco junto con mi almuerzo

-A mí me sobran un par de monedas, te las puedo prestar y mañana me lo devuelves -me dijo Raven

-A mí también me sobra, pero te las regalo, no te preocupes por deberme nada- dijo Chico Bestia guiñándome un ojo

-Oh gracias chicos- dije y los abracé -No sé que haría sin ustedes, ¿cómo podría pagárselos?

-Tratando de no asfixiarnos -me habló Raven muy bajo y yo dudando hasta que entendí a que se refería

-Ups, perdón- contesté apenada y fuí de una vez a comprar mi refresco y al salir por fin de esa marea de estudiantes tratando de comprar, logré salir, sólo para escuchar el timbre que indicaba la hora de entrar a clases

-¿Y eso es todo? -pregunté

-Pues, parece que sí -me contestó Raven enojada y con tono de voz desanimado

-Esto es una estupidez -dijo Chico Bestia frunciendo el ceño, enojado y con los brazos cruzados

-Tienes toda la razón Chico Bestia, ¿y cuánto fué? ¿unos 20 minutos? -dije igual de seria que ellos

-Talvez incluso fué menos -me respondió Chico Bestia

-¿Qué te toca ahora Chico Bestia? -dije para cambiar de tema y talvez, subir un poco el ánimo

-Biología ¿y a ustedes?

-Física -respondió Raven antes que yo

-Bueno, nos veremos en el reseso del almuerzo -le dije a Chico Bestia despidiéndome de él

-Está bien, adiós- respondió Chico Bestia despidiéndose y dando media vuelta en dirección a su sala de clase

Ya después de habernos despedido, me dirigí a mi clase junto a Raven, cuando de repente siento que me agarran el brazo izquierdo y me jalan hacia atrás, me quedo mirando a Raven quién sintió lo mismo que yo, pero al parecer fué su brazo derecho, ya que se estaba sobando. Decidimos darnos media vuelta y grande fué la sorpresa al ver que quién nos había jalado era Chico Bestia, quién tenía un rostro de impaciencia y apenas nos dimos vuelta, empezó a hablarnos.

-Chicas, casi se me olvida decirles...

-Decirnos qué Chico Bestia -lo interrumpió Raven

-¿Que cosa? -le pregunté

-Conocí a unas personas muy agradables en mi curso

-¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotras? -dijo Raven que ahora era ella la que se estaba impacientando

-Tiene que ver, porque quiero que las conozcan- respondió Chico Bestia sonriendo -¿Les parece...en la cafetería al siguiente reseso?, ¿el del almuerzo?

-No estoy segura...

-Cuenta con nosotras, ¿no cierto Raven? -interrumpí a Raven saltando al frente muy animada por la idea mientras ella hacía una mueca de "no tengo nada mejor que hacer" mirando hacia un costado

-Genial -dijo Chico Bestia alegre

-te veremos allí, claro si es que llegamos primero, pero sino, espéranos tú en la entrada de la cafetería- respondí contenta, por cierto, era en la cafetería en donde compramos nuestros almuerzos.

-De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos en el almuerzo -terminó de hablar mi amigo dando media vuelta y levantando su mano como despedida

-¡Hey, Cyborg!- llamó Robin a su amigo en susurros o sino el profesor los retaría

-¿Qué te pasa Robin?- respondió Cyborg al llamado de su amigo

-¿Cómo te cayó Chico Bestia?

-¿Qué?- preguntó cyborg ya que no entendió a qué se refería su amigo

-Me refiero a que si te agradó- respondió Robin como si fuera lo más ovbio del mundo

-Bien, el chico es agradable y es tan malo en sus chistes que me llegan a dar risa de lo absurdos que son- contestó Cyborg riendo por lo bajo

-Sí, tienes razón, "¿porqué la galleta fué al doctor?"- dijo imitando a Chico Bestia

-Porque estaba hecha migajas...jajajajaja- empezaron a reír más fuerte de lo que esperaban haciendo llamar la atención del profesor incluyendo a la mitad de su curso

-Una más que los escuche jóvenes, y los llevaré con el inspector ¿que es lo gracioso?, vamos, compartan el chiste para que todos nos riamos junto a ustedes.

-Bueno profesor, creo que para usted, el chiste no tendrá gracia- decía Robin con mucha confianza no tenía ni la más mínima expresión de nerviosismo ante la presencia enojada de su maestro.

-¿Y porque no debería darme gracia?- los presionaba sin lograr que Robin se pusiera nervioso en comparación de su amigo que sudaba a más no poder

-Es que el chiste...bueno, se trata de profesores- decía Cyborg que se empezaba a calmar sin saber porqué contestó eso cuando el chiste no tenía nada que ver con eso, pero para su suerte, la puerta de la sala se abrió haciendo que el profesor se diera vuelta y los olvidara por completo.

De la puerta entró un joven color verde y de orejas puntiagudas, que para su mala suerte llegó unos minutos tarde a la clase, haciendo que el profesor lo retara ahora a él.

-Lo siento profesor

-Más le vale, ¿su justificativo?

-¿Mi qué?- perguntó Chico Bestia confundido

-Me refiero a la razón por la cuál llegó tarde a mi clase

-Aah, bueno profesor, todabía no he terminado de conocer la escuela, entonces andaba un poco perdido

-Acepto su excusa, pero no será así la próxima vez...tome asiento

-Gracias Chico Bestia, nos salvaste por un pelo- le dijo cyborg susurrando ya que se sentaba atrás de Chico Bestia

-Porqué no se callan de una vez- les ordenó una joven morena que estaba sentada en la fila de al lado izquierdo de cyborg, pero en diagonal a él

-Lo sentimos abeja reina- contestó Robin sarcásticamente que estaba adelante de ella y al lado de Cyborg para luego tomar atención a la clase.

Después de un largo rato de una aburrida clase, el profesor dió una tarea para entregar al final de la hora, ahí el profesor dio permiso para escuchar música, pedir ayuda a algún compañero y el que terminaba antes la tarea, podría conversar con algún amigo o en caso de que terminaran varios, cada uno podría juntarse con varios más y hacer un grupo y conversar siempre y cuando no distrageran a los que todabía no terminaran.

-¿Chico bestia, no podrías ir más rápido?

-Si, eres el que más habla y el que menos se apura en hacer las tareas

-No Robin, no puedo ir más rápido y Cyborg, ¿te molesta que hable mucho?

-No, porsupuesto que no me molesta, pero si fuera yo el que más habla, me apresuraría a terminar luego mi tarea y conversar tranquilo

-¿Chicos, qué es lo que entienden por NO distraer al que no ha terminado?- preguntó Abeja

-¿y tú que es lo que entiendes al sarcásmo de "abeja reina"?- le contestó Robin haciendo comillas con sus manos

-Lo que yo entiendo es que yo mando y que yo soy inteligente, y ustedes unos idiotas- contestó ella orgullosa demostrándolo en su manera de sonreír

-¿Yo, idiota? porfavor- dijo Robin de manera de burla

-Chicos, ya terminé- interrumpió Chico Bestia

-Te felicito- contestó Cyborg dejando notar su sarcásmo

-¿Quieres un pastel de fiesta?- dijo Robin siguiendo el juego del sarcásmo a Cyborg

-No gracias, tengo mi almuerzo- contestó Chico Bestia ignorándolos- bueno, ya que terminé, tengo que decirles algo

-Habla Chico Bestia, soy todo oídos- contestó Abeja

-Quiero que conozcan a unas amigas para la hora del almuerzo- dijo ilusionado

-¿Qué pasará si no accedemos?- contestó Robin desinteresado, lo que extrañó a Cyborg, ya que el es antisocial y serio, pero ahora creía que se estaba pasando

-Tú te lo pierdes, lo que es yo, me encantaría conocerlas- contestó abeja ansiosa

-Yo voy con gusto, ¿y tú Robin o te quedarás solo como un idiota?- le habló Cyborg

-Está bien, está bien, si insisten tanto, iré- accedió Robin finalmente, esbosando una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto de rendición.

-Nunca me imaginé que una materia me hiba a aburrir tanto, me gusta aprender cosas nuevas en cada ramo, pero definitivamente, este año, física no será mi clase favorita

-Por lo menos, a pesar de que te aburra lo entiendes, ¡yo no sé como voy a pasar el año con lo poco y nada que logré captar de la clase!- contesté con un pequeño toque de desesperación en mi voz

-¿No crees que estás exagerando?, digo, este es solo el primer día como para que ya estés pensando en el final de año

-Lo sé Raven, talvez exageré un poco...

-¿Un poco?- me interrumpió Raven

-Bueno, demasiado, creo que me expresé mal, pero en esta clase no he entendido absolutamente nada, no sé como estaré en la próxima

-Para eso tienes todo un año, no te apresures- decía Raven que me mostró una pequeña sonrisa en forma de burla

-No te rías!- dije también con una sonrisa

-No me he reído- contestó Raven

-Bueno, no sonrías- me corregí ante el insignificante detalle de mi amiga al corregirme, que ovbiamente yo sabía que lo dijo apropósito

-Ya, sigamos, todabía falta media hora para el almuerzo- me dijo Raven y se puso a copiar lo que el profesor anotaba en la pizarra

-¿Raven?- la interrumpí

-¿Qué pasa?- me contesto sin dejar de mirar la pizarra y copiar en su cuaderno

-¿Qué te parece la idea de Chico Bestia?

-¿Cuál?- me puso atención con gesto de confusión

-La de conocer a sus nuevos amigos, a mi me parese fantástica ya que no soy muy buena haciendo amigos

-¿no eres buena?, ya tienes a dos amigos, yo y Chico Bestia- me contestó sorprendida

-Si pero, si Chico Bestia no me hubiera hablado, yo no habría dirigido la palabra a nadie, porque me da un poco de verguenza

-Bueno, sí, en ese caso tienes razón- me contestó asintiendo con la cabeza

-Pero volviendo al tema, dime como te pareció la idea de Chico Bestia

-La verdad, yo soy un poco antisocial, no porque no me guste juntarme con la gente, pero soy muy cerrada a mis problemas personales y es muy difícil encontrar gente que sea como yo- dijo un un pequeño dejo de tristeza mirando hacia un costado

-Oh, no te preocupes Raven, a pesar de que talvez yo no sea una de esas personas, siempre estaré para ayudarte- le respóndí para subirle el ánimo y logré sacarle una pequeña sonrisa- hay Raven, estoy muy ansiosa

-Y nerviosa

-Si claro, también nerviosa, no puedo negártelo, a veces mentir no me sale muy bien y menos con amigos- dije aceptando que estaba nerviosa con rostro de felicidad.

* * *

bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, éste capítulo trató a partir del final del capítulo anterior entre otras cosas, espero que les haya gustado.

sin más que decir, se despide

Titan Lover forever


End file.
